The Hospital
by isabeleaharts
Summary: Inspired by Red Band Society with the characters from Twilight. Bella has Cystic Fibrosis and the rest of the gang has life-threatening illnesses, read their adventures in the Paediatric ward of one Doctor Cullen.
1. Meetings

**(Inspired by Red Band Society/Twilight. No copyright intended.)**

The bright lights were distracting yet Bella was trying to stay focused at the passing people in the hospital. She was waiting for Dr. Cullen yet she knew it was very likely that she would be refused to see him. She knew what he looked like from the news articles and media coverage of his hospital and the paediatric ward at Forks Hospital. Every blonde person that passed her seat made her heart surge with the belief that maybe Dr. Cullen could actually see her.

"Isabella?" She turned to face where the voice was coming from, there was Dr. Cullen. He was more attractive in real life than in the media but that wasn't why she was here. "I heard you asked to see me, where is your family?"

"Call me Bella. I came from Florida, my dad works here in Forks but I didn't tell him I was here yet," She admitted to the young doctor. Carlisle commonly had kids like this, there were already 5 other kids in the Paediatric ward that didn't have their parents around, at least not often around.

"Why are you here Bella?" Carlisle asked her, calling her by her preferred name. The nervous girl shifted in her seat, struggling the find the words she want to say to the Doctor.

"I have Cystic Fibrosis, the doctor in Florida wouldn't ever consider the idea of a lung transplant and I believe I will one day need one and I didn't want the doctor to compromise my health for his views on organ transplants," Bella rattled off to Dr. Cullen. "So I came out here to where I knew you were and where it just happened that my father lived so you could treat me,"

"I will need to review your file before I can consider treating you Bella," Carlisle gently reminded the teenager, Bella smiled at this small fact that she had all planned out.

"I know, that's why I got the doctor in Florida to fax you over my file, it should've been here by now," Bella smiled, Carlisle did have to be impressed by Bella's courage at showing up here at the hospital to ask for help. Bella then began to cough, much like the cystic fibrosis patients that Carlisle normally sees the coughing began to turn into hacking. Dr. Cullen began to worry for the young girl and called one of his nurses to grab a pulmozyme nebulizer to help Bella breathe. Dr. Cullen quickly sets up the nebulizer for her and gives her a dose of the medicine mist, her coughing begins to subside, her breathing returning to normal.

"Feeling better Bella?" Carlisle ask her, she nodded her body tired from the coughing. "Do you need to put on oxygen tonight? We easily set a room up for you for the night,"

"Yes please," Bella rasped out to the doctor. It was getting late anyway and Bella wasn't in the mood to call her father and explain the situation to him tonight. Carlisle led her to a room where nurses were already setting up the tank for her. As the oxygen began running they left her to sleep and that was what she did.

* * *

"How could you treat my daughter without calling me for permission first?" Bella awoke to an angry voice yelling in the hallway. She could just see Dr. Cullen across the hall from her room.

"Chief Swan she came to me and I didn't treat her, she had a coughing attack in my hospital while asking for me to treat her, she need an oxygen tank to sleep and I had to allow her to stay. She was going to call you this morning, I would've made sure of it," She could see Dr. Cullen calmly rebutting who she now realised was her fathers argument.

"Why didn't you just call me Carlisle, I had no idea Bella was even in the state," Charlie seemed to have given up now with arguing, his voice quieter now.

"In all honest Charlie I had no idea she was your daughter, she never did tell me a last name. She really wants my help Charlie, and I reviewed her file and she is viable for treatment here. So far her disease has not been carefully monitored or treated therefore we will have to administer antibiotics, bronchodilators, as well as guaifensin for her lungs and monitor to make sure she does not contract any lung infections from how her lungs have weakened from the fibrosis," Dr. Cullen informed Bella's father. Chief Swan seemed to finally calm down and agreed for Carlisle to treat Bella. "Bella how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked as he looked over realising that she was awake. She pulled the mask off but nodded to his question. Charlie was never the best with talking but he really didn't know what to say his daughter.

"Bella, you have gotten so big," Bella blushed at her dad's reaction to her. Dr. Cullen laughed softly at the reactions of the two of them.

"Bella did you hear my course of action for your Fibrosis?" Bella admitted to eavesdropping on the conversation. "Are you okay with these actions? I believe it is the best for now and we will see which why your disease will go. I will leave you with your dad for now. If you ever have questions just ask," Carlisle then left the small hospital room, Charlie paused unsure of what to say to his daughter.

"I'm sorry for not telling you but I needed to make sure Dr. Cullen would treat me," Bella admitted quietly to her father.

"What happened to your doctor in Florida? I know what you told your mom because I got a call asking about you this morning," Charlie while earlier seemed angry was now almost laughing at his daughter's antics.

"I told him I was suddenly moving to live with my father so he faxed over my file to the Fork's Paediatric ward, he never questioned it since mom thought the same,"

"I'm impressed Bella, very impressed," Charlie laughed, and it made Bella chuckle a little but that sent her into another coughing fit and she took a breath into the oxygen mask and that stabilised her breathing for awhile. Charlie cringed at her coughing, saddened by his daughter's illness. "How have you been Bella?" He finally asked her.

"I'm fine Dad. Don't worry and don't feel you have stop by everyday, just when you can okay?" Bella reminded him, not wanting her dad to over-worry much like her mom did sometimes. Charlie nodded, getting a message on his police phone right as she said that.

"I have to go, I'll stop by later," He paused then, looking at her smiling. "I'm glad you came,"

* * *

After getting all the medication Dr. Cullen prescribed, which took over an hour, Bella now had free time. They gave her directions to the small garden that the hospital owned as well as the library, they said they had other kids around as well but they weren't sure where they all were. So Bella got up, they gave her the option of bringing her tank with her but mostly she needed it only at night, she felt much better than last night so she left it behind. She followed the dull signs to the library, when she entered there appeared no one there and that didn't surprise her, it wasn't very big either. Only a classroom-sized room with 8 shelves, not like she was complaining since she loved to read. Bella scanned through the fiction section stopping at her favourite book, Wuthering Heights. There was a small book near the door where she presumed you were meant to sign-out the books you took. Only a few names were above hers but what interested her was the boy who took out a different Jane Austen book just a day before her.

She lazed around the 'cafe' section of the hospital that had couches, she wasn't advised to drink coffee but after questioning the nurses they said tea was alright. With a creative design on a coffee cup on the front, a bit ironic. She sat there for almost an hour, only doctors and nurses seemed to pass by her little spot and she read through the book.

Then she saw a girl, probably only around Bella's age but she was super thin, either from medication or her own accord. The girl seemed to bounce as she walked, a contrast to Bella's shuffling walk that she commonly did. Bella could hear her high voice laughing and joking with the barista, but she didn't get anything, she grabbed a cup of water. Bella hid her face in a book as the girl went to sit down somewhere.

"Hi," The girl chirped as she set down next to Bella, Bella's lungs picked that moment to let out a cough and Alice didn't seemed fazed by the coughing. "Are you new I haven't seen you around before? I'm Alice Brandon," The girl introduced herself and Bella was shocked with her forwardness.

"Bella, Swan," Bella croaked out her voice crackly from coughing.

"Have you met the other kids?" Alice asked her and Bella shook her head, she had only seen her so far. Just then Bella was paged for her lunch.

"I have to go to lunch, I'll see you around," Bella said to the girl and Alice nodded enthusiastically.

**(Side note I am sorry if there is any medical inaccuracies if you have a broader knowledge of these types of diseases and illnesses please give me a inbox or a comment.)**


	2. Friends?

"Bella how are you holding up?" Dr. Cullen asked her, she was on her way back to her room when she saw Carlisle in the hall. She clutched her book closer to her chest.

"Yeah I'm okay," Bella's crackly voice didn't get any better. Carlisle nodded and began to walk away when he got paged.

"I think Charlie is here," Carlisle told her, he must be friends to be on first name base with the chief of police but considering it was Forks the fact that everyone knows each other didn't surprise Bella. As she wandered to her room she found that Dr. Cullen was right, Charlie was sitting in the sofa chair, texting to someone.

"Hey Bella, I brought my lunch so we could eat together," Bella smiled at her father's cute actions. She glanced at the hospital food, which wasn't as bad as the ones she saw in Florida, and she sat down on the opposite chair. The silent ate together and these were one of the moments Bella could appreciate how much she was like her father. He didn't feel the need to fill the silence with mindless chatter like her mother does, he liked silence. "How was your first morning here in Forks?" Charlie questioned one they both finished eating.

"Yeah it was okay, I checked out the library and they had a couple books I am interested in. I also saw Alice?" She said wondering if her dad happened to know the chirpy girl.

"Ah, Alice Brandon? The little hyper kid of Forks Hospital. Tragic story she has," Bella knew her dad wasn't much of the one to gossip but for once she wished he was. Of course he stayed silent. "Have you met any of the other inpatient kids?" Charlie questioned, Bella shook her head now curious how many of them were here. "There is Alice who you have met, Emmett McCarty the troublemaker of the hospital, I've had to regularly give him talking-tos. Jasper Whitlock is a gentlemen, never had trouble with that boy. Rosalie while not the nicest person ever does have a tragic story and lastly Edward Cullen who despite growing up around here I've never really got to know him, quiet kid," Despite knowing all their names Bella wanted to know their medical stories. She had so many questions but didn't want to be rude. Like why was Alice here?

"Don't you have to be getting to work dad?" Bella glanced at the clock, Charlie looked up and began packing up his gear.

"I'll see you tonight Bells if I can," Bella smiled at his childhood nickname for her as he left her room. Bella had to swallow a couple of pills that was prescribed to her and take a couple puffs of her inhaler. She then curled up on the chair and began reading again. She had nearly read half the book already but considering she almost knew it by heart it wasn't surprising to her.

"I got wind that a new kid enter my domain," A large boy stood leaning against the door frame. He was huge, with lots of muscle for a sick boy, his face is kid-like but Bella knew exactly which boy this one is.

"Nice to meet you too Emmett," Bella snapped her book and smirked at his confused expression at her knowing his name. "My father was just telling me about you. Chief of Police Charlie Swan? I'm his daughter Bella Swan," Bella was surprised at herself.

"Ah, Charlie and I are well acquainted," Emmett chuckled a little. "May I enter, fair maiden?" Bella blushed at his comment but nodded anyway. He came and sat across from her, his steps slower than she imagined, maybe he was sicker than he came across. "Enlarged heart, too much sports. You know? What brought you here?"

"Cystic Fibrosis," Bella told him, he nodded and Bella gave off a couple coughs. She took a breath of the inhaler and only then did she see Emmett's heart monitor, they all had proof of their illnesses. "Did Alice tell you about me?" Bella asked the older boy, or she assumed older.

"Maybe, or maybe I'm a good spy," Emmett winked. "Have you figured out what little shrimpo Alice has?" Bella wondered did Emmett ever stop joking around.

"I'll take a guess at Eating Disorder but I never asked," Bella admitted, Emmett nodded, his face suddenly serious.

"Good thing you didn't ask, she doesn't take kindly to people asking," After the serious moment Emmett was back to joking. "My main man Jasper's in PT but you'll see him eventually, he is the one that tends to the garden in his freetime, you can ask him why,"

"How long have you been here?" Bella finally asks Emmett, he smiles a little more.

"In and out, my heart used to be able to work well enough when I was a kid, then when I was a young teen I needed heart valve replacement surgery. Now we are waiting on a heart, this time I've been here for about two months. What about your hospital adventures?"

"The doctor in Florida was nothing like Dr. Cullen. He ignored my requests for stronger medication, I was rarely an inpatient there at most 2 weeks at a time," Bella told him, his phone went off then.

"Now it's my PT time, see you around Swan," Emmett announced as he left her room. She was left alone for awhile and she soon resumed back to her book.

* * *

"Bella?" Carlisle knocked at the teenagers doorframe. She looked up from her book, her face confused. "Your last CT scan was six months so I set one up. Is that okay?" Bella nodded and stood to get changed into the stupid hospital gown. Walking across the hospital trailing Dr. Cullen in the revealing gown, isn't Bella's definition of comfortable. As they both passed the window that led to the garden she saw was she assumed was Jasper Whitlock, a blonde head of hair but a body held up by crutches. The two of them wandered towards the CT room. "How was your day so far?" Carlisle questioned her.

"I checked out the library," Bella told him simply and he smiled.

"Maybe you saw my son, that's normally where he hangs out," Bella shook her head but now was confused on who Dr. Cullen's son was. "Oh I heard you got a visit from Mr, McCarty," Carlisle chuckled, Bella laughed a little too.

"Yeah, he was a bit forward, very nice though," Bella commented to the Doctor.

"His enlarged heart comes out in his personality and his cheekiness, that kid has caused me so much trouble," Carlisle laughed, they entered the CT room and Bella laid on the cold table, she never really minded the scans but they always took way longer than they had to, like just take a picture of her non-functioning lungs and get out of there.

"Okay stay still Bella," Carlisle told her, they waited as the machine did it's thing. She hated it but soon it was done and she was allowed out. The two of them headed back to her room and Carlisle checked the medication she was on once again. "Seriously Bella, if you find anything wrong with the medication or the treatment just ask me please. It's your treatment and I don't want you to be worried over it," Dr. Cullen told her, she smiled at his kindness but kept quiet. "I'll see you around, try to make friends with the other kids, they are always looking for people to bother," Carlisle joked as he left the room.

Bella was left alone and she listened to what Carlisle said and wandered out towards the garden where she hoped Jasper might be. As she walked out there was no sign of Emmett or Alice, or anyone other than nurses. As she got to the door of the garden, she could still see the blonde hair there, he seemed to be watering the flowers. As she opened the door he turned to face her but he gestured for her to enter.

"I'm assuming you're Jasper," Bella commented and the boy nodded.

"I'm assuming you're Bella Swan then," Jasper spoke after a pause, his voice slow and his texan accent quite obvious. He continued his work and didn't say much. Bella wondered in the moment how a boy like this could be friends with Emmett. "Osteosarcoma, what about you?" Despite being vague Bella could understand him.

"Cystic Fibrosis," Bella commented but she fingered the pretty flowers that Jasper was tending to. "Why do you take care of the garden?" There was silence and Bella worried she said something that offended him.

"It reminds me of home," Jasper said quietly, Bella presumed he meant Texas.

"How long have you stayed here?" Bella finally asked him after minutes of silence between them. He paused his movements.

"Too long," He simple answered, then Bella felt bad. This was their lives, shaped by their illnesses and changed by doctors. "Physical Therapy sucks, my leg hurts and my body aches from trying to hard," Jasper openly told her, she wondered why he told her. "We might be shaped by our illnesses, but it doesn't define us. Well in a physical way because I don't have a leg but it's me who picks how I react to it and how I pick myself up," She knew he was the quiet intelligent type. "We have dinner now but tomorrow morning you should join us for some fake school, it's causal and no scrubs allowed so.." Jasper politely invited her.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow then," Bella stared off as he left the garden, Bella then entered back into the hospitals and back towards her room.

* * *

**(Thanks for reading another chapter guys! Leave a review or a PM if you have questions) **

**~ Isabele A Harts**


	3. Learning

Bella had a message left by her door when she woke up early in the morning.

_'Meet in the rec room next to the library if you still want to come. 10am. -JW'_

Bella smiled at Jasper's inclusiveness but wondered if the remaining two kids would show up at this 'class'. Rosalie and Edward were the two she had not met yet and with Alice it wasn't exactly the best conversation she had ever had. Since Bella had only half an hour to spare she headed over towards the library to grab a new book and return the one she had already taken. She wandered through the halls and there were no signs of the teenagers. As she scanned the books she heard someone enter the library behind her.

"You're a bit early," Jasper said, the joke obvious in his voice.

"It's because I am a nerd," Bella laughed back, Jasper smiled but went towards the non-fiction section to check out books. She could see he was looking through civil war books as well as world war two books. They wandered around the library separately before Bella found a book she was interested in.

"We can head over to the room if you want?" Jasper asked her, gesturing towards the hall, Bella followed his pointing towards the Recreational Room. No one was there yet but Jasper made himself right at home, somehow he lowered himself to the bean bag despite having only one leg.

"What's the lesson for today?" Bella questioned him generally interested in how it was going to work.

"Normally I tell people stuff and Emmett disrupts shit," Jasper told her smiling and Bella chuckled back.

"You summoned me?" Emmett called, his booming voice echoed around the room.

"I never summon you, I just can't get rid of you," Jasper commented, just then Alice entered the room and headed straight to cuddle up next to Jasper. It made Bella uncomfortable to watch but she assumed they were together. Jasper wrapped his arm around the small girl and they stayed on the beanbag.

"Oo, Sass from the teacher. What is the lesson today?" Emmett asked just the same as Bella did.

"Nazi Germany but do you know if Rosie is showing up," As Jasper said that a tall, stunning blonde girl entered the room, Emmett waved gently at her and she headed him no attention. She sat a little off of the small circle the teenagers had made and Bella got the impression she wasn't the friendliest person.

"So what is there about Nazi Germany, Mr Whitlock," Alice joked as well, and Jasper gave her a loving smile.

"Is Eddie not coming?" Emmett then questioned and Jasper shook his head. Then Jasper proceeded to flip through the book, Rosie still hadn't spoken since her arrival and it made Bella more wary of her.

"Germany during the 1920s had a major hyperinflation, there was a man that was awarded the very first Nobel Peace Prize for Germany for his work in restoring Germany's economy. Who was this man and what exactly did he do?" Jasper questioned the small group, Alice automatically shook her head, and Emmett laughed.

"Gustav Stresemann," Rosalie spoke, her voice was relatively quiet. Jasper nodded at her.

"Do you know what he did?" Jasper then addressed everyone now, no one answered. "He introduced the Rentenmark a proceeder to the former German Mark, the currency of Germany but has seen gone out of circulation. He also aided help from the United States of America on the Dawes and Young plan, he also help with the Locarno Treaty and getting Germany invited to the League of Nations,"

"What were the Dawes and Young plan?" Bella asked Jasper, he smiled at the question.

"The Dawes and Young plan lowered the amount that Germany had to pay reparation to France, UK and Belgian for World War One and get money loans from Foreign Banks," Jasper told her, Bella was generally interested in this. The others didn't appear as engaged by Jasper.

"Jasper this is already pretty boring," Alice complained and you could see Jasper's upset by her saying this. The room was quiet and Emmett was looking at Rosalie.

"How have you been feeling?" Emmett asked her gently, She looked at him dead faced but you could visible see her face tense up. "It's fine Rose, you don't have to talk to me. You know that," Emmett told her, Bella was confused about how gentle Emmett was being.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie whispered out, Emmett nodded and smile back at her. The interaction was strange for Bella. Just then Emmett jumped up and Rosalie skidded backward away from him.

"I'm so sorry," He went to say but she put her hand up to stop him, her breath had quickened and she was trying to calm herself down, Emmett left her alone and backed away slowly.

"Someone get ," Jasper said and Emmett left the room, Rosalie's breaths had not slowed and she was staring wide-eyed at nothing. Alice was sitting next to Jasper, everyone unaware of what to do. Then Dr. Cullen appeared at the door, all the teenagers looked at him but instead of coming in a lady came in.

"What happened?" She asked, directing the question to Jasper.

"Emmett scared her, I'm really sorry Esme," Jasper told her, the lady waved off his apology but was talking to Rosalie so softly that Bella couldn't hear her. Nobody moved until Rosalie's breathing slowed and Esme took her out of the room. "I'm sorry Dr. Cullen," Jasper said once again, the doctor looked at him, his eyes almost appeared golden but they were soft.

"It's not your fault Jasper, recovery takes a long time for some people," He reminded him but was not only talking to Jasper now. Even Alice nodded at that. "What were you studying?" The doctor asked the older boy once again.

"Germany, Pre-Hitler," Jasper said smiling and even Carlisle smiled back. Alice took the opportunity.

"Where's Edward?" She asked, Carlisle face fell. Bella was still confused on exactly who Edward was.

"Treatment. He really isn't feeling well," Carlisle said sadly, the teenagers all look sad as well. "Sorry Bella you haven't even met him yet," Carlisle said and Bella shrugged. "You guys should avoid Rose for a couple days, drop her a text or something to let her know you are here for her but you shouldn't go to see her," He informed them, they all nodded. They all left the room but Carlisle gestured for Bella to stay. "I've registered you for lungs and you are on the list, they gave me this pager to give to you. If it beeps it means you got the lungs," He said hanging it to her. Bella nodded, her smile obvious. Dr. Cullen gave her a pat on the back. "Your dad is around somewhere," He said and headed off.


End file.
